Observations
by mingyo03
Summary: Albus Potter needs some treacle tarts for compensation, that's all I'm saying.


1.

He's watching her from the other side of the Great hallI. Her red, flaming her bounces around her as she talks excitedly about something with her friend.

The curls bounce almost teasingly, showing tantalizing glimpse of her milky white neck. Her blue eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. Now, if she had only posessed the ability to shut up for more than five minutes, he might have considered asking her out. But she's Rose Weasley, and her shutting up would be the equivalent of McGonagall wearing a neglige in the middle of the Great Hall.

In other words,

**_Never happening_**.

He must have stared a bit too long, because she turns around from her conversation and their eyes meet. Her freckled face blanches immediately, and he does the same with his.

Rose shoves a rude hand gesture at him, then resolutely turns away from him.

2.

She sees him watching her, and she gags. Even after the famous Rose Weasley glare and a rather vulgar hand gesture up his face, Scorpius Malfoy remains unpreturbed.

Damn it, he was still staring at her! What was his problem anyway?

She could feel his silver grey eyes probing her, and she felt self conscious somehow, though she had no inkling of the answer to that question.

Why the hell should she care about what he thinks? He's just the same ol' Malfoy who she got into verbal fights every other week.

"-Rosie? Rose!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Em, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Honestly, Rose." Emma shook her head. "The Quidditch cup! It's almost the match for Gryffindor and Hupplepuff! You better win 'cause I made a bet with Benny."

Rose just rolled her eyes. Emma and her Hupplepuff boyfriend Benny was famous for their bets.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll definitely do our best to win."

An extremely unwelcome voice cut in from behind.

"You need to do your best to face some Puffs? Gryffindor's prospect doesn't seem good to me at all if you have to resort to that."

She turned around and let out a huff of indignation. "For your information, this year's hupplepuff captain is Cynthia Wood. You know, daughter of star Puddlemere coach Oliver Wood? She's bound to be brilliant with a family like hers."

Malfoy gave her a smirk. "But she's a Puff!"

"Are you insinuating Hupplepuff is somehow lesser than the other houses?" said Benny, who had come to the Gryffindor to talk with, raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all mate. Just meaning they don't have the best record when it comes to quidditch."

Malfoy gave his signature smirk and sauntered back to his table on the other side, leaving Benny twitching to grab some of his platinum blonde Malfoy hair, and her hating the asshole who dared to touch the sacred subject of quidditch.

Rose cursed. There seemed to be no way of completely getting rid of the git.

Just then she heard some giggling with the name 'Malfoy' repeated. She now saw Heather Brown and Dinah Davis whispering excitedly and glancing at the Slytherin table.

"-god, that boy gets hotter everyday! I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"Whoever she is, she's a lucky bitch, that's all I saying."

"Did you see his abs? I swear, he's getting fitter than he did before!"

She recoiled in disgust. _Malfoy, hot?!_

Sure he had abs, but any diligent enough quidditch player had abs. Even she herself had abs.

'He's just a slimy git of a snake with an over-inflated ego!'

3.

Al sees his best friend coming back to their house table with the ever present smirk in his face. He also sees his other best friend and cousin, Rose, scowling at the back of Scorpius' blonde head. He sighs.

Being Albus Potter was _extremely hard work, _with those two stubborn mules for friends. If only they would get together and let him out of his misery.

_**He **was the one that Rose bitched to about Scorpius._

_**He** was the one who had to stand Scorpius' mood storms whenever Rose went on a date._

But Rose was oblivious enough to the point where she clearly thought her attraction to Scorpius was hate and irritation, and Scorpius was a big scaredy cat when it came to matters of the heart and confrontation.

In other words, _**HOPELESS** with a capital **H.**_

Really, he ought to give a standing ovation to himself for not combusting with sheer irritation. He'd have to wait 'till they got together to give them hell for their annoyingness.

But for now, stealing Scorpius' treacle tart would do.

Treacle tart was the answer to all problems.

s

c

o

r

p

r

o

s

e

l

o

v

e

A/N

We have the trio of next generations telling their thoughts fom their own perspectives!

Three sentences to summarize this chapter:

1\. Scorpius is hot, and he's mad for Rose.

2\. Rose is incredibly smart but slow at taking hints of RomanceXD

3\. Poor Al is suffering and we should all give him some treacle tart! Yum!


End file.
